When Falling in Love With a Friend
by ELFightSJ
Summary: Hanya drabble sederhana tentang Lee Sungmin dan pairnya. HyukMin couple. New author. DLDR.


**When Falling in Love With a Friend**

**이성믄 ****& 이혁재**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Entah ini SongFict atau apa saya tidak tau. Yang jelas ada beberapa lirik lagu yang saya selipkan disini.**

**Song: When Falling in Love With a Friend**

**By: Beige feat Ryeowook**

**(ada beberapa lirik yang artinya sedikit saya remake untuk kepentingan cerita)**

**Warning: typo(s), BL, abal, gaje, EunMin couple.**

**Don't Like?**

**Don't read^^**

**Maksa?**

**Jangan bash pairnya ^_-**

**'****❤…'****이성믄'****❤…'**

**Apakah kita ini teman atau kekasih?**

**Saat ini aku sedang bingung tentangmu dan bahkan lebih tentang diriku**

Angin berhembus dengan lembut menyibak tirai tipis kamar itu, memperlihatkan sesosok namja imut yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjang pink nya. Perlahan pintu di kamar itu berderit, memberi isyarat akan adanya sosok lain yang masuk ke kamar itu. Dan benar saja, setelahnya seorang namja tampan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum hangatnya. Menggeleng perlahan saat atensinya menangkap sesosok namja yang masih saja terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Perlahan pijakan kakinya mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan tempat tidur itu. Tubuhnya membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah namja imut itu, 'Polos sekali….', batinnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi chubby namja itu, sesekali menekan-nekannya dengan gemas. Dia terkekeh saat melihat wajah namja imut itu mulai terganggu dengan kegiatannya. Perlahan tangannya mengguncang lembut bahu namja itu, "Min-ah…irreona", ucapnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Eunghhh…..", satu lenguhan hingga akhirnya mata foxy itu terbuka. "Eunghh…Hyukkie", ucapnya saat atensinya menangkap sesosok namja yang kini sedang memasang tampang_berpura-pura_ kesalnya.

"Mianhae, aku melupakannya. Ak-…"

"Sudahlah…sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sekarang!", potong Eunhyuk_namja tadi_seraya tangannya mengacak rambut hitam Sungmin. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya namun kakinya tetap membawanya pergi ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Eunhyuk kini sedang sibuk dengan lemari Sungmin, entah apa.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang keluar dengan wajah adorablenya. "Apa yang kau lihat", ketusnya. Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Aniya", satu jawaban pendek dan setelahnya dia sudah menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Sungmin dengan tampang polosnya. Sungmin tersenyum saat atensinya menemukan setumpuk pakaian lengkap di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah rapi. Tentu dia tau siapa yang melakukannya, bahkan ini sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. "Aneh sekali anak itu, apa dia tidak pernah bosan melakukannya?", ucapnya entah pada siapa. Sungmin pernah mencoba menanyakan hal itu pada orang bersangkutan, namun yang didapatkannya bukanlah jawaban pasti.

**Flashback ON**

"Hyukkie-ya…."

"Hn?"

"Aishhh…."

Kini Sungmin sedang memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang mengacak-acak isi lemarinya yang sangat rapi. "Ini, kau gunakan ini. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan memilih bajumu sendiri. Kau tau, selera fashionmu sangat buruk", ucap Eunhyuk dengan santainya sambil melempar satu setel pakaian ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bosan Hyukkie-ya?", lirih Sungmin.

"Bosan? Untuk apa aku bosan?", Eunhyuk malah menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Setiap pagi kau ke kamarku hanya untuk memastikan apa aku sudah bangun atau tidak, memilihkanku pakaian dan merapikan tempat tidurku. Apa kau tidak lelah?", lirih Sungmin, kini tatapannya melembut.

"Tidak sama sekali", ucapnya lalu pergi dari kamar itu meninggalkan Sungmin dengan segala perasaan aneh di hatinya.

**Flasback OFF**

Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan namja yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya itu, terlebih dengan dirinya sendiri. Atau mungkin dengan hentakan keras di dada kirinya.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin cepatlah, aku tidak ingin melewatkan film itu!", teriakan Eunhyuk sukses membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

**'****❤…'****이성믄'****❤…'**

**Kita juga berjalan-jalan, menghabiskan waktu bersama layaknya kekasih.**

**Kita bergandengan tangan dan aku merasakan perasaan itu semakin menguat.**

Mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua, entah itu di hari libur atau sepulang sekolah. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berjalan di jalan setapak di pinggir danau. Binar bahagia tampak jelas di manik gelap Sungmin, dia slalu bahagia jika di samping namja pecinta pisang itu. "Sungmin-ah apa kau mau ice cream?". Binar bahagia itu tampak berlipat ganda kala indra pendengarannya menangkap nama makanan favoritnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin menuju sebuah toko kecil di ujung jalan.

"Aku pesan dua ice cream. Satu cup ice cream strawberry dan satu cup ice cream pisang", ucap Eunhyuk pada ahjuma penjaga toko itu. "Ah…ralat. Tiga cup ukuran jumbo ice cream strawberry!", protes Sungmin dengan semangat. "Mwo? Kau akan memakan semuanya?", Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan selera makan namja aegyo di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, kau kabulkan saja permintaan kekasihmu itu…", ucap ahjuma tadi dengan nada menggoda.

"M-mwo?", teriak mereka kompak, "Kami hanya sahabat!", ralat Eunhyuk sambil menatap horror ahjuma itu, walau tak dipungkiri wajahnya sangat merah. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hahahaha…jinjjayo? Bahkan kalian tak terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat. Apa gandengan tangan itu tak cukup untuk membuktikan jika kaliannya tak ingin kehilanga satu sama lain?", ucap ahjuma itu lagi, masih dengan wajah menggoda yang sama. Suasana kembali canggung, tautan tangan mereka perlahan terlepas walau jelas sekali terlihat ketidak relaan disana.

"Ya! Ahjuma berhenti menggoda kami, ini uangnya!", ketus Eunhyuk sedangkan Sungmin kini sedang sibuk menahan debaran di dadanya. 'Omonaaa….apa ini?', batinnya kacau.

"Kajja Min-ah, sampai kapan kau akan melamun seperti itu?", teriakan Eunhyuk membuatnya sadar jika Eunhyuk sudah meninggalkannya.

'Tuhan…mungkinkah?'

**'****❤…'****이혁재'****❤…'**

Angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembut melengkapi kerenggangan diantara mereka. Beberapa kelopak bunga mapple berjatuhan, menari mengikuti permainan sang bayu. Eunhyuk menatap gugurannya, sementara tangannya terulur untuk mengambil satu kelopak yang menarik untuknya. Kini mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon mapple, lengkap dengan kecanggungan yang menyertai mereka semenjak keluar dari toko itu. Perlahan Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati kecanggungan yang tercipta oleh perkataan frontal ahjuma tadi. Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap lurus ke depan, menatap angsa-angsa yang berenang di tengah danau.

Setengah jam sudah mereka berdiam diri, mencoba menyelami hati masing-masing. Mencari jawaban pasti di tengah rasa aneh yang perlahan muncul diantara mereka.

"Sungmin-ah"

"Hyukie-ya"

Tawa memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka, merasa konyol saat mereka saling menyebut nama secara serentak. Atensi mereka saling bertubrukan, "Kau duluan Min-ah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?", menyerahkan semua pada Sungmin, Eunhyuk memang pengecut. Sungmin tersenyum kecut, meninju pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. "Hahhh….pabbo", mata Sungmin menatap sendu langit di atas mereka. Lama dia terdiam hingga akhirnya keberanian itu terkumpul, "Heiii….kenapa kita bisa secanggung ini?", ucapnya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat membeku. "Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja ucapan ahjuma itu, kita hanya sahabat bukan? Jadi untuk apa kita mempermasalahkan hal ini', ucap Sungmin bertentangan dengan hatinya yang kini menjerit kesakitan. Perlahan Sungmin berdiri, tangannya tergerak, menepuk-nepuk sekiranya ada kotoran yang bersiborok di lipatan celananya. "Aku pulang duluan, nanti makan malam di rumahku saja ne? Ini sudah siang, aku sudah berjanji mengantar Sungjin jalan-jalan", ucap Sungmin sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk?

Dia hanya menatap sendu kepergian Sungmin, merutuki dirinya yang begitu pengecut. "Mianhae…", lirihnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh organ penting di tubuhnya, debaran itu masih saja disitu. Bahkan mengencang seiring berjalannya waktu, 'Aku harus mencari Sungmin. Aku harus memastikan semuanya!'.

**When Falling in Love With a Friend**

**'****❤…'**** 혁믄'****❤…'****'**

Pijakan demi pijakan kaki itu semakin cepat, meninggalkan sebuah jejak sepatu yang cukup dalam. Atensinya hanya terfokus pada satu titik, hanya satu titik. Langkahnya memelan saat sampai pada radius satu meter dari jarak namja itu. Perlahan kakinya mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka, sangat pelan Eunhyuk berjalan hingga sosok Sungmin yang kini berdiri membelakanginya tak menyadari kehadirannya. Perlahan tinggal beberapa langkah, tangan Eunhyuk terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh yang kini direngkuhnya tersentak kaget dan memberontak.

"Heiii…tenanglah ini aku", ucap Eunhyuk masih setia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang namja mungil itu. Tubuh yang direngkuhnya perlahan mulai tenang, "Hyukkie-ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Sungmin, namja yang direngkuh Eunhyuk. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal ini padamu! Bukannya kau pulang untuk mengantar Sungjin? Kau berani membohongiku Sungmin-ahhh~~", ucap Eunhyuk tepat di telinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin geli. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?", gertaknya kesal, sementara wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Diam lagi-lagi menjadi pilihan Eunhyuk, "Diamlah sebentar saja…", ucapnya lalu membalik posisi Sungmin agar menghadap padanya. Kembali direngkuhnya tubuh itu, perlahan tangan Sungmin terangkat membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. Lama mereka terdiam, mencoba meresapi arti keberadaan masing-masing. "Sungmin-ah dengarkan aku", jeda beberapa saat Eunhyuk mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, "Kau tau, **persahabatan kita lebih dekat dari sepasang kekasih. Persahabatan ini bahkan lebih dalam daripada sekedar sepasang kekasih"**

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya mata Eunhyuk dalam. Perlahan air mata jatuh dari manik gelapnya, "Seperti itukah? **Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Perasaan ini telah tumbuh padaku, aku begitu menyukaimu",** lirih Sungmin. Eunhyuk terhenyak, perlahan dihapusnya air mata itu. Senyumnya melembut, matanya menatap intens mata indah Sungmin.

**"Sebelum aku tau itu, sebelum kau mengatakan itu**

**Rasa suka telah tumbuh lebih awal di hatiku**

**Diam-diam, aku mendekati hatimu**

**Aku suka semua yang ada padamu, meskipun tak pernah ada kata "Aku mencintaimu" yang aku ucapkan**

** Tapi tolong,**

**Tolong tinggal saja denganku seperti ini, tolong berjanjilah padaku, selamanya".**

**"Hatiku ingin mengakui semua ini seperti seorang laki-laki"**

Eunhyuk memberi jeda pada ucapannya, ditatapnya mata Sungmin dalam, "Maaf aku terlalu pengecut untuk hal seperti ini". Sungmin terhenyak, tidak menyangka semua perasaan yang dirasakannya selama ini terbalas sudah. "Jadi?", tanya Sungmin. "Apa?, balas Eunhyuk dengan pertanyaan. Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan, "Seberapa berharga diriku bagimu? Dan bagaimana kau menyebut hubungan kita ini?". Eunhyuk tersenyum, matanya terpejam.

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya lagi?", tanganya perlahan meraih tangan Sungmin, meletakkannya di dada kirinya. "Kau tanyakan sendiri pada benda ini…", lirihnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Perlahan Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya, merasakan hentakan jantung Eunhyuk yang menggila. Sama sepertinya.

**"Cinta yang lebih berharga dari cinta**

**Aku ingin memberikan segalanya**

**Perlahan aku akan memberikan seluruh hatiku padamu**

**Meskipun kata-kata tak bisa mewakilinya**

**Tolong tetaplah disisiku**

**Sebagai teman ataupun kekasih"**

Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku mengerti", senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya. Perlahan Eunhyuk menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin, **"Meskipun kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, kita akan terus menjadi teman yang lebih baik"**, ucapnya lembut. **"Aku akan mendengarkanmu"**, dan jawaban Sungmin langsung mendapat hadiah manis dari Eunhyuk. Hanya saling menempelkan, namun cukup untuk menyalurkan perasaan hangat di hati masing-masing. Eunhyuk menatap mata Sungmin intens, wajah keduanya sama-sama merah. "Kajja, kita pulang. Ini sudah sore, eomma pasti mengkhawatirkan kita", ucap Eunhyuk seraya meraih tangan Sungmin dan bejalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Lebih dari kata-kata 'Aku mencintaimu'**

**Kita masih,**

**Dengan perasaan manis kita**

**Sedikit demi sedikit**

**Mulai dari hari ke hari**

**Aku suka semua hal tentang dirimu**

**Tanganmu yang aku ambil, tidak akan aku lepaskan**

**Karena aku akan slalu berada di sisimu,**

**Mengatakan, 'Aku mencintaimu', selamanya.**

**('****❤…'**** 혁믄'****❤…'****'****)**

**END**

Author note:

Annyeong! Saya author baru tapi bukan reader baru. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta saya pada Lee Sungmin dengan menulis fanfiction sederhana tentangnya. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya jelaskan disini.

hanya akan membuat FF dengan cast utama Lee Sungmin dengan pair bebas. Tapi dengan catatan saya tidak menerima pair SuGen. Bukan karena benci, tapi saya kurang suka. Jadi reader boleh request FF dengan cast utama Sungmin dan pairnya reader yang tentukan. Jika ada, jika tidak pun tak apa.

2. Baik katakanlah saya author ngambang yang menyukai banyak pair. Well, itu terserah kalian menyebut saya apa. Saya terima, ini adalah dunia fanfiction. Saya hanya seorang fans yang ingin menyalurkan semua khayalan saya. Saya terima, karena kalian berhak berpendapat. Tapi saya tekankan disini, **Jangan sekali-kali menghujat, membashing, atau apapun itu pada cast di FF ini.** Ini murni imajinasi saya, tapi jangan juga kalian mencela imajinasi seseorang. Semua orang berhak berimajinasi guys! Saya tidak akan mempedulikan orang-orang yang menghujat cast di FF saya. Tapi saya akan menghormati orang-orang yang berkenan meluangkan waktunya untuk menghujat, mengkritik, membashing cara penulisan saya. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih. Jadi chingudeul jangan sungkan mengkritik saya melalui kolom review ataupun PM.

3. Berterimakasihlah pada lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Ryeowook dan Beige yang menginspirasi saya. Dan saya benar-benar meminta maaf, saya terpaksa merubah beberapa liriknya demi kepentingan cerita saya. Dan untuk tulisan yang saya bold adalah lirik lagunya.

Well readerdul, saya minta maaf karena mengambil waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita saya yang masih sangat buruk ditambah dengan note tidak bermutu dari saya. Saya juga meminta maaf, karena sekarang saya harus merepotkan readerdul agar berkenan memberikan saya sedikit saran melalui kotak review atau PM.

Akhir kata , terimakasih dan maaf.

#Deep bow

Sign

Vincent Ming (MinNy Ming)


End file.
